Me&U
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Austin realizes that he's in love with Ally, but little does he know that she feels the same way about him. Also, Trish wants to loose weight to get more attention from boys, as well as feel good about herself when she looks in the mirror; so her friends are gonna pitch in and help! And Dez, well...he's just Dez, isn't he? Auslly/Trez
1. I Think I'm In Love With Ally

**Hey guys! I'm so pumped for this. You wanna know why? Cuz it's my first Austin & Ally fic. I know, right? Insane!**

**But anyway, the girls talk about…girl stuff (weight, looks, all that stuff). To be accurate, I looked up their actors for height, weight, and yes…shoe size. xD So in this case, Ally is a 5 and Trish is a 6…did not know that…**

**Also, to those of you who might take this whole weight-loss thing offensive:**

**FYI, I love Trish. Like soooo much. And I don't care about her weight.**

**However, Ally and Trish's current position is like me and my best friend's position, with me in Ally's shoes and my best friend in Trish's shoes. And just to let ya know, I'm 5'2. Not 4'8 xD If you're struggling with weight and you need help, why not confide in your parent(s)/guardian and/or your best friend? Bet it'll be a blast!**

**Or you can stay the way you are :) You don't have to change for society.**

* * *

Austin Moon was having a dilemma. A personal dilemma.

On a Sunday night, he stayed up, deep in thought as he paced back in forth in his bedroom. The object, or rather _person, _he was thinking about was none other than his best friend and partner, Ally Dawson. _Yes, _they were best friends. _Yes, _they shared something special that was undeniable. _Yes, _Austin thought that she was…attractive. And sweet. And kind. And smart. And clumsy and sometimes dorky, but she made those traits adorable. And he could never deny the way his heart jumped when she came in the room, the butterflies he'd get whenever they shared a hug.

_No, _he didn't want to ruin their friendship. _No, _he wasn't in love with her.

…Was he?

_No, no, no, I can't love Ally! _He thought to himself. _I mean, I've liked her for a long time- I'll admit it- but I don't love her! She likes Dallas, and even he has a better chance than I do…_

He sighed, laying down on his back, and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" he thought out loud.

Meanwhile, Trish was sleeping over at Ally's house. They were going to ride to school together tomorrow. Their sleepovers normally consisted of the usual: watching movies, munching on sweets and candies, the occasional boy talk, and sometimes painting each other's nails.

Ally examined her sky blue fingers and toes; she had to admit, she was starting to like blue a lot lately, especially on her nails. Trish's were silver, courtesy of Ally herself.

"Hey, Ally?" Trish said.

"What's up?" Ally asked her, and was surprised when Trish turned the TV down.

"Can I ask you a question? Kinda serious."

Ally's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Um…okay?"

Trish took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you think I'm…you know…fat?"

That question threw Ally off for a second.

"What?" she said. "Did someone say something to you about your weight?"

"Me and J.J. got to bickering earlier-well, technically every day since he gets on my nerves all the time- but you get the point. Anyway! Back on subject! So whenever he comes with another insult, like a really low blow, he calls me fat and makes obese jokes."

"Aww, Trish…" Ally sighed. "J.J.'s, well…J.J. He's your little brother. He's gonna say stupid stuff."

"What do _you _think?"

Ally shrugged. "Weight doesn't matter to me. I love you just the way you are, okay?" She smiled at her, and Trish smiled a little back.

"But…" Trish sighed, turning the TV off. "Taylor Lautner's distracting me right now!" She hissed to herself, waving the TV off with her hand, turning her back to it. "Focus, Trish, focus…" She closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her head, then opened him. Her gaze was serious. "Look at you, Ally. You're beautiful and all the guys want you."

"Stop lying!" Ally giggled. "No guy likes me?"

"Really?" Trish was skeptical. "'Cuz I can think of one."

"Dallas is definitely eye candy, but I don't think I like him anymore…"

Trish smirked. "I wasn't talking about Dallas."

Ally caught what she was implying, her cheeks scarlet.

"Austin doesn't like me," she said slowly, as if trying to convince both Trish _and_ herself.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, weren't we talking about you here?!" Ally flapped her arms back and forth.

Trish's smirk fell slightly. "Right…okay…Like I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted! _Point is, guys love you. You have a nice body that most girls would kill for. Kinda like girls like me."

"So you…wanna lose weight or something?"

Trish nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Sure! I mean, I'm up for it and all…How much weight loss are we talkin'?"

Trish looked down in her lap. "Don't judge me when I show you, okay?"

Ally nodded, watching Trish pull out her phone and go on the internet. It took a minute before Trish clicked on a picture, then showed it to Ally.

"So…you wanna drop down to ninety eight pounds like Snooki?"

"Not that much! I know I'm the shortest out of all of us, so I'd say…maybe around 110-120?"

"Trish. You're 5'2. I'm 4'8."

"Well you wear heels all the time-and besides, you're 80 pounds! Dude!" After laughing with her best friend, she sighed. "I just want more boys to like me…and to feel good about myself when I look in the mirror. Know what I mean?"

Ally put her hand on Trish's shoulder. "Of course I do. C'mere."

She pulled Trish close, and the two shared a loving, sisterly hug.

"If you're going to do this weight thing, we'll have to start off with the basics," Ally said simply, breaking the hug. "For example…" She looked around themselves, then yanking the bag of chips from Trish's grip. "No more chips."

"Aww, no! WHY?!"

* * *

"Hey, Austin!" Dez caught up with Austin in the school parking lot. "I got your text! So what's up, buddy?!"

They did their signature "What up!" handshake, Austin not as enthusiastic.

"Can you be _any louder_?" Austin muttered to him.

"Why, do you want me to? Cuz I CAN GET PRETTY LOUD-!" Dez's voice rose as they walked in the building; Austin clamped his hand over Dez's mouth, yanking him off to the side.

"Can you _not?" _Austin demanded.

"Not what?" Dez asked innocently with a dopey grin.

"This is sorta important…what I'm about to tell you. Okay?"

"Oooohhh, you're using your serious voice…" Dez rubbed his imaginary mustache, eyes squinted. "Go on…"

"And you can't tell anybody," Austin added.

There was a short pause.

"Go on…" said Dez with the same look on his face.

Austin took a deep breath, gripping his backpack tighter.

"I think I'm in love with Ally," he said.

Dez's eyes brightened. "Really? No _way! _Wait till I tell her!"

"No! You're not supposed to tell anybody! _Especially_ not Ally!"

"Don't tell me what?"

The two boys whirled around, seeing Ally and Trish standing there, drinking smoothies together. Austin let his eyes travel, giving Ally a onceover. She was wearing his favorite outfit on her; she was wearing her cropped, sleeveless denim jacket, fitted black and pink dress, and light green wedges. Her hair was in curls, some pulled back behind her ears. And also as usual, the makeup and jewelry amount was just right.

"Nothing important," Austin tried to assure her, and Ally arched an eyebrow. "So what's up with you guys? Had a good weekend?"

"Actually, I'm helping Trish lose weight!" Ally said excitedly.

"Really?" Austin looked at Trish and smiled at her. "Mind if I help too? It's good to get some exercise every now and then."

"Austin, you're perfect," Trish pointed out. "You have muscles for crying out loud!"

"For your information, muscles don't stay forever," Austin said to her, and Ally nodded in agreement. "I have to keep everything in check."

"I still agree with Trish," Ally murmured under her breath, admiring the way his shirt hugged him, sipping her smoothie.

Austin heard her and his grin turned lopsided.

"So, what about you, Dez?" Austin asked him. "Wanna work out more? I can help you get at _least _a four pack." He flexed his muscles, and Ally and Trish rolled their eyes.

"And give up...food?" Dez said slowly, then bringing out a random-and big-jar of animal crackers. "NO!"

Austin sighed, slowly reaching for the jar, and Dez turned his shoulders a bit. "Dez...hand over. The crackers. Nice and easy..."

"No!" Dez whined like he was five.

"Dez..."

"No!"

"Dez!"

"No!"

Austin took off chasing Dez down the hallway when he began running, making his best friend yelp and scream like a girl.

"DEZ!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY ANIMAL CRACKERS!"

"SLOW DOWN YOU TWO, OR I'M GIVING YOU DETENTION!"

* * *

**Hope that entertained you xD**

**Austin loooooves Ally! ****Austin loooooves Ally! ****And it's kinda obvious that Ally has feelings too, right? ;)**

**Hehe, review please! **

**Until the next update!**

**~jazzy**


	2. DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!

**W.O.W.**

**The feedback I got from you all is truely amazing. I CAN'T EVEN XD**

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Glad you're all liking the story! Or love I guess? :D 18 reviews within a few days? This is awesome! **

**Enjoy the next chappie everyone ^.^**

* * *

Around 3, Austin and Dez decided to head over to Sonic Boom.

"Remember, dude, you gotta be the MAN," Dez was saying for the millionth time. "But don't just be the _man, _man. I'm talking about _Superman! Spidey! Wolverine! The Hulk! _Ooh! Or **BATMAN**!"

"Okay, I got it!" Austin cut him off before Dez could name more heroes. Dez just continued to smile at him, and when Austin turned around to go in, the ginger snuck an animal cracker in his mouth.

Dez made Austin promise to tell Ally how he felt after school. Now it was after school, and Austin was a nervous reck; being the laidback person he was, he kept all of his inner turmoils, well,..._in._

"Hey, Austin!" Trish said, waving at him as the blonde came in.

"Hey, Trish!" Austin said back. "So, have you seen Ally?"

"Oh, she's upstairs." Trish tried not to smirk, and failed.

His cheeks slightly pink, Austin jogged up the stairs.

"Hey, you're not gonna say hi to me?!" Dez exclaimed.

"Hi," Trish said flatly. "Happy now?"

Dez made a face at her. "Ecstatic."

Meanwhile, Austin was about to walk in when he paused in his steps, listening to Ally sing. Apparently, she was recording another one of those songs that she doesn't share with the world and does for fun. He leaned against the threshold to listen.

_You are fine_  
_You are sweet_  
_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_  
_When you're close I don't breathe_  
_I can't find the words to speak_  
_I feel sparks_  
_But I don't want to be into you_  
_If you're not looking for true love_  
_No I don't wanna start seein' you_  
_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright_  
_When it's not okay_  
_Will you try to make me feel better?_  
_Will you say alright? (say alright)_  
_Will you say okay? (Say okay)_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever?_  
_Or run away_  
_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay)_  
_Say ok..._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_  
_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_  
_But I don't want to be into you_  
_If you don't treat me the right way_  
_See I can only start seeing you_  
_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_  
_When it's not okay_  
_Will you try to make me feel better?_  
_Will you say alright? (say alright)_  
_Will you say okay? (Say okay)_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever?_  
_Or run away_  
_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay_  
_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

She pointed her finger towards the floor absentmindedly.

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_  
_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_  
_I don't want you to run away so_  
_Let me know that you'll call on time_  
_Let me know that you'll help me shine_  
_Will you wipe my tears away_  
_Will you hold me close and say_

_When it's not alright_  
_When it's not okay_  
_Will you try to make me feel better_  
_Will you say alright? (say alright)_  
_Will you say okay? (Say okay)_  
_Will you stick with me through whatever?_  
_Or run away_  
_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay)_  
_Say okay_  
_(Don't run away, don't run away)_  
_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay, don't run away)_  
_Will you say okay_  
_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be okay)_

Ally opened her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She then walked to the side to stop the music recording, taking her song book off the table as she did so. Hearing sudden applause made her jump and stumble backwards as she whirled around.

"Austin!" she gasped, falling down on her butt.

At this, Austin's smile wiped off his face.

"Ally!" he rushed to her side, helping her up off the floor. "I'm sorry. I shoulda knocked and-"

"It's fine," Ally reassured him, and her cheeks heated up when he brushed a free strand of hair behind her ear. "_I _should've known that you'd come _snooping."_

Austin laughed, and she giggled along with him. When their laughter died away, he spoke again.

"So…did you write that?" he asked her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ally nodded, nervously fidgeting with her songbook.

"Sounded like a love song." Austin smiled, teasingly elbowing her arm repeatedly and biting his bottom lip with his top row of teeth. "Who was it aboooout?" He sing-songed, and Ally giggled.

She sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Austin demanded, putting his hands on his hips. "And who is this guy you love? Do I know him? Is it Dallas? You still like him, don't you? Knew it..."

"Enough about me!" Ally snapped, blushing. "Why're _you _here? Do you need something?"

Austin's cheeks swelled up in size as he exhaled, his mouth forming into a tiny 'o'.

"Well…" he said.

"Yeah…?" Ally urged.

Austin didn't answer right away, rubbing his sweaty palms against the sides of his pockets.

"I gotta tell you something, Ally…" He said. "Something…important. And I don't know how you're gonna take it."

"Austin, you can tell me anything," Ally said, crossing her arms, her book against her chest. "We're best friends."

"That's…sorta the problem here." Austin looked at her from underneath his eyelashes.

"Us being best friends?" Ally said, and then she started to worry. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? What did I do to upset you, Austin?"

"Ally...-"

"Aww, oh _no!" _Ally was in full-panic mode now. "You're trying to tell me that you don't want to be my friend anymore! Or worse, your songwriter! That's what started our friendship in the first place! Am I not writing the right songs? Do I have bad breath? Oh, great! This is just perfect! I don't know the reason for you being mad at me and wanting to end one of the greatest friendships I have besides with Trish and you'll get a newer and better songwriter and-"

As Ally kept babbling, she had started pacing back and forth.

Up until Austin's strong arms pulled her back in front of him.

"Ally!" He said, and her mouth clamped shut. "Why would you think that I'd...end our friendship? I can't loose a friend like you. You're awesome and amazing, and like the greatest girl I've ever met."

Ally smiled. "Aww. Thanks, Austin."

Austin knew that tone all too well. That was her Oh-Austin-You're-So-Sweet-I'm-Gonna-Hug-You-Now hugs. And man, that was a mouthful...

Ally leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck-her song book in hand still, and hugged him. Austin returned her embrace with a smile on his face, his arms around her upper and lower back. This hug was a little longer than their usual hugs, and the two were enjoying every second of it. Austin loved Ally's hugs.

For one, she smelled really nice. Like _really _nice. Always fruity and fresh.

Two, she was always warm and comforting. Most girls that hugged Austin were either **A)** **fangirls, and they glomp him uncomfortably** or **B) friends of his at school who he sometimes talked with, but they just weren't the same**.

And then there was the third reason-and this reason applied to every person of the male species on this planet. Austin wasn't a pervert. But he _was _a guy, and he _did _notice several contributing features about Ally. She had a pretty face, and a perfect shape for a body. The way she had to lean up to hug him made him feel very tall.

Ally's grip on him loosened, and Austin pulled back to look at her. He gazed down into her eyes longer than necessary. Her orbs now held curiosity.

"Austin...?"

Austin said nothing. In one swift motion, he cupped the side of her face, leaned in, and kissed her full on the mouth. Ally's eyes were wide, her heart nearly exploding out of her chest. A second too late, she closed her eyes the moment before he pulled away.

Ally was frozen.

"What...was that for?" she managed.

"I maybe...kinda sorta love you," Austin said sheepishly.

Ally couldn't help but smile in amusement at his choice of words, but also surprised and felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"When I was saying that us being best friends was the problem..." He continued. "I meant that I wanted to be with you."

"You mean...?"

Austin nodded, looking down-and Ally did too-to take both of her soft hands in his, getting them lost in his big grasp. He felt her eyes on him and looked up to meet her gaze. "I love you, Ally."

Ally felt her mouth drop an inch, and then she realized that he was waiting on her to say something.

"You wanna know who the song was about?" Ally asked. When he nodded, she smiled, leaning up closer to his face. "Guess." She tapped his nose.

Austin smiled, and their lips met again. Ally returned the kiss this time, slowly as she got used to his taste, and closed her eyes in pure bliss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Her song book fell to the floor, and her hands caressed his face and roaming through his hair.

"I love you too by the way, just in case you haven't noticed," Ally murmured breathlessly with a smile, and Austin chuckled quietly before their lips collided again.

"_AWWW_!"

Austin and Ally broke apart, turning around to see Dez staring at him with his usual dopey smile, his mouth ajar. Trish was grinning wide beside him. It had been Dez who spoke.

"You finally grew some balls and did it," Trish said, shaking her head. Austin and Ally released each other, turning around completely; however, their hands began playing with each other by the fingertips.

"Give him some credit, Trish!" Dez wailed. "This-!" He sniffed, making a heart with his index fingers in the air around Austin and Ally-"_is love_!" He squealed/whispered.

"You watch too much chick flicks," Trish said with a roll of her eyes, turning around to head back downstairs.

Dez stuck his tongue out at her, then turned back towards Austin and Ally, smiling again. He noticed something on the ground, and bent down to pick it up when the couple exchanged glances.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!"

"Going now!" Dez scrambled out of the room as fast as he could, tripping along the way, and Ally walking forward a few steps with her hands on her hips.

Austin laughed, and so did Ally as she turned back around to face him. He opened his arms, and Ally went to him for an embrace; he swayed them back and forth as they continued to laugh.

* * *

**Yay! We got some lip action xD**

**"Say Ok" belongs to Vanessa Hudgens :)**

**Review!**

**Until the next chappie, guys!**

**~jazzy**


	3. Cassidy

**Thanks soooo much for the kind feedback and reviews, everyone! I wish I could give you all BIIIIIG HUGS! **

**Also, sorry for the inconvenience with Ally and Trish and their height differences. My bad, honestly. I just Googled xP From now on, Trish is 5'1, and Ally is 5'3.! xP**

**And also, sorry for the short-ish chappie, ahaha (:**

* * *

"My best friend's got a boyfriend, my best friend's got a boyfriend!" Trish sang, making Ally smile and roll her eyes. They were sitting at the food court in Miami Mall, pondering on what to eat, Ally clicking and clacking away on her laptop. The Latina had been singing that all week.

"Okay, Trish, I think everyone gets it now," Ally said. "What do you wanna eat? We've got a lot of choices here. Chik-Fil-A, Subway, Taco Bell…"

"I don't know, you pick." Trish rested her hand against her cheek.

"Noooo, I picked the last time. It's your turn."

"You're helping me manage my diet. If you let me pick, you'll regret it later."

"I trust your judgment."

"You reeeallly shouldn't."

Ally's phone buzzed.

"What does Austin want now?" Trish asked.

"How do you know its Austin? It could be someone else!" Ally defended.

Trish arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Check your phone then."

Ally reluctantly picked up her phone, unlocking her screen to read the text, which was indeed from the blonde. She avoided Trish's smug gaze as she typed a response.

"Since we can't choose, then why don't we let the boys choose?" Ally suggested.

"They're here, aren't they?" Trish said flatly.

Ally nodded, and she couldn't help it as a huge smile spread across her face. She continued doing whatever she was doing on her laptop. When Trish looked around to see the screen, she saw that Ally was on the _Entertain Me Tonight_ website, checking out some of the latest stories.

"Hey, guys!" Dez called out then as he and Austin approached the table. Austin came up from behind Ally, wrapping his arms around her, making her smile.

"Hey," said Trish as Dez sat next to her. "Pick what we're gonna eat, will ya? I'm starving!" She said impatiently. The two looked over as Austin swooped down and gave Ally an over-the-shoulder kiss on the lips.

"You guys couldn't pick?" Austin asked, exchanging glances with Dez, and he felt Ally shake her head, her hair brushing against his chin. He stood up straight, hands lingering on Ally's shoulders before he sat down next to her. "Hmm. How 'bout…" He looked around the food court, eyeing each option that they had. He was about to suggest Chik-Fil-A since it was one of his favorite fast food places when he spotted something else.

Or some_one_ else.

A girl had caught his eye, making him blink several times to make sure that she was really standing there. She had long blonde hair, but it wasn't as blonde as the bright shade of his. If he were to describe the shade, it would be a unique mix of bronze and sandy brown. She was also tall, with a thin physique, and hazel brown eyes. Wearing a graphic tee half tucked in her daisy duke shorts and brown boots, she was wandering around the food court, trying to figure out what she was gonna eat, like they were.

"…_Cassidy?" _ he finished his sentence in disbelief, making his friends and girlfriend whip their heads around to look.

"What's she doing here?" Trish thought out loud.

"Wasn't she still on tour with her band?" Dez wondered next.

"What if she's back to take up Austin's offer for that date?" Ally murmured quietly, and Austin heard her. Sensing her discomfort, he intertwined their fingers, gently squeezing them. Ally looked over at him, and he gave her one of his lopsided smiles that always made her want to smile back.

Apparently, Austin's outburst was loud enough for Cassidy herself to hear, making her head snap up and look in his direction. She rose a hand, smiling and waving at him.

Austin beckoned her over.

"Austin!" Ally whispered to him. "What're you doing?"

"Just trust me, Alls." Austin kissed her cheek, making them redden.

Cassidy approached the table.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. "Long time no see, eh?"

Team Austin said their hellos at different speeds, Ally less enthusiastic. She was so nervous now, feeling automatically intimidated by the tall beauty.

"Is your band off tour, or…?" Trish said to her.

Cassidy's smile fell. "Yeah…about that. 'S why I'm back in town."

"Did something happen?" Austin asked with concern.

Cassidy's eyebrows scrunched down. "Yeah. You know T-Fame?"

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez made identical facial expressions of disgust.

"Yeah, we know that no good-dirty rotten-pig stealing-great-great-" Dez started up until Trish interrupted with, "This isn't Holes, moron."

"T-Lame and the rest of us have history," Austin explained to Cassidy. "First he pretended to like Trish and be her boyfriend just so he could be my backup dancer. Then he has the nerve to come back-"

"And steal my song," Ally added in a growl.

"And steal my video techniques," Dez pouted. "I _knew_ he was up to something!"

"Even though we got him back-well, technically the bees did," Austin continued, "he's still as famous as I am. Always in competition against us."

"Wait a minute…" Cassidy looked down at Ally. "T-Fame stole your song?"

Ally nodded.

Cassidy placed her hand over her chest. "He stole _my _song."

Ally's nervousness suddenly faded into something more sincere and friendly. "He did?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, and we were also a part of the same record label-kinda like 'friendly competition' and all that. That jerk stopped by the studio-said he was 'just listening' to me and my band. Next thing you know, when it was time to perform the song to the head boss, he performed the song _his_ way and the others loved it! I tried to tell them that it was mine, but they took me for a liar and dropped us from the label."

"You mean his so-called hit, 'Wanna Give It My All'?" Trish asked, and Cassidy nodded again.

"The band blamed me for it all and kicked me out. So now it's just me."

"We're so sorry about that," Austin said.

"I swear, the next time I see Trent…" Trish cracked her knuckles.

"Don't strain yourself, sweetie," Dez said, patting her shoulder, and she shot him a look, making him cower back in his seat.

"Wanna have lunch with us?" Austin offered, then he looked around the table. "That is, if it's okay with you guys?" His eyes fell on Ally last as he fell silent. Dez and Trish were cool about it, nodding in agreement and saying, "Sure" at different speeds. Ally took more time to think about her decision.

_Okay, so I guess she's not so bad..._she thought. _She's not doing what I thought she would, and she seems like she's telling the truth. Since T-Lame destroyed her hopes and dreams, it wouldn't be a problem for her to hang out with us, right? I mean, she's so nice and he's so...just ugh! He's gonna pay for messing with my friend!_

_Wait...is she even my friend? It would be nice to have another gal-pal, maybe become a part of a little girl trio, like in the movies. Hmm._

_Oh, I can't just say no! What kind of person would I be?_

"Of course she can join us," Ally said, smiling up at Cassidy, who returned it. "Go grab a chair, Cassidy."


End file.
